


What do you want, cat?

by dementedzombieo_o



Series: Oblivious [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Just for a little bit, Oblivious Chat Noir, boy be catching them feels, chat noir and marinette are homies, chat noir fears angry marinette, help pls! pls help! I don't know how to tag, marinette cusing, well a bit angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedzombieo_o/pseuds/dementedzombieo_o
Summary: Marinette having been recently rejected by Adrien has isolated herself in her room and gets an unexpected visitor.Continuation to "....sorry...."





	What do you want, cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!!! (^ o ^)/ This is a continuation to "....sorry...." so if you wanna be in the know then I recommend reading that one before this one. It's pretty short. I know I put in the tags for "....sorry...." that it was a one shot... but now I'm kinda regretting it since I immediately started writing this after I posted that story up. I wasn't really thinking of posting this up, but then I thought fuck it so I'm just gonna make it a series instead of a chapter thing cuz why not? This is my way of telling myself, "you do you baby girl." I've edited a bit, but there might still be some mistakes so yeah sorry about them in advanced. Comments are welcomed! Anywho~ Enjoy!

Marinette woke up on her bed with her burning red eyes looking down at her mess of a room. There was pile of dirty laundry on her desk chair, an unfinished doll of Rena Rouge on her desk surrounded by cloth, cotton and needles. The trashcan near her desk was overflowing with crumpled up design sketches and all her posters of Adrien were taken down laying all over her floor. 

Her heart throbbed as she saw the light square silhouettes that now decorated her bare pink walls. Adrien posters had dictated her room for over a year and now that they were torn off, the change was noticeable. She was going to have to find other things to plaster over those light pink spots on her walls. Maybe posters of her favorite movies and books.

She looked over to her left and eyed the white mini freezer she had recently added in her room, next to the chaise. She then proceeded to slam her face into her mattress with great force causing Tikki to jump from the sudden movement. 

Marinette had planned to confess… Scratch that. Marinette had started to plan on getting rejected by Adrien three weeks ago, when she had first realized he liked her only as a friend and possibly had a crush on someone else. It lead to her vigorously pulling all nighters working on commissions and later using all that money to buy this brand new mini freezer and supply it with a variety of ice cream flavors. 

She lifted her face from the mattress and decided that she should go take a bath. 

Once done with her relaxing bath, Marinette strolled into her room wearing her pj’s which consisted of a white polka dotted spaghetti strapped tank top and pink sweatpants with her typical floral print on the side of her right calf. She was too lazy to blow dry her hair so she wrapped her head with a mint colored towel. She took out a soft black fuzzy blanket with a lime green cat paw print pattern on one side and a solid lime green color on the other. She sat down on her chaise, not leaning back and covered herself with the the blanket.

The queen sized blanket was a prototype she was trying to perfect before she would put it out for sale on her website. Nino had practically begged her to create a few Chat Noir themes items to sell on her website. At first Marinette was iffy about it since she wanted to focus on more original designs. That and well… she wanted to stray away and not show much interest in the heroes, just to be safe. However, after noticing a lack of Char Nori merchandize when compared to Ladybug’s, she decided it was up to her to do her partner proud and provide for his fanbase. Plus, Marinette wanted to create a Chat Noir blanket that was as soft as her partner's personality, but she'll never openly admit that.

As Marinette ran her hand up and down her thigh petting the soft blanket like a cat, she glanced towards the mini freezer. Its funny how in dramas and movies after a break up or rejection characters always sulk on their couch, choking down a spoon full of ice cream into their esophagus and devouring a monstrous amount of comfort food yet, Marinette didn’t feel hungry. Not one bit. On the contrary, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t eat anything after her rejection. How could she when all the water in her body wanted to escape through her eye glands while ugly sobs and whimpers echoed out of of her trembling mouth.

Marinette grunted frustratedly as she threw herself backwards, submerging into her chaise’s cushions hugging her. Marinette stared at the mini freezer. She had all her favorite flavors: chocolate, mint chip, cotton candy and rainbow sherbert. She also had some new flavors that she’d never tasted before, but was curious about. Marinette sat up, extended her arm and reached out towards the mini freezer’s door, when she heard a sudden tap on her trapdoor. Tikki imminently hid herself in one of Marinette's drawers witha giant cookie, of course. Marinette turned to her left and looked up at her trapdoor. A pair of illuminating green eyes greeted her and then moved away out of view.

“Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she rolled her eyes and sunk back into her chaise as she threw the blanket over her face.

She wanted to be alone. She didn’t want a pity party, which is why she didn’t let Alya in on the confession and secluded herself in her room. She also told Tikki she wanted some space, which the kwami had thankful understood. And she didn’t want to see any males, especially any blonde green eyed males. Not that Marinette had anything against Chat Noir, he was her partner when she’s Ladybug. It’s just that she didn’t want to have to deal with anything/anyone right now. She wanted space. She needed space.

A knock was heard again, this time a little louder and for longer.

Marinette pushed her blanket off her face as she glared at the trapped door. “Fuck it all to hell,” she murmured. 

Marinette got up from the chaise and placed the blanket on her back like a cape, the lime green side showing. She dragged her feet up the stairs and opened the trapped door. She stood on her bed while the top half of her head peaked out of the trapdoor on to her balcony. 

Chat Noir had his back towards her, looking out out towards the city. He turned around to look at the trap door with a smug (fake) smile on his face.

“Why good ev-” 

“What do you want, cat?” Marinette interrupted Chat Noir’s greeting with an aggressive tone.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he paused halfway through his flamboyant bow with one hand placed elegantly behind him and the other one in the front. He stayed frozen and didn’t speak.

“Well hurry up and spit it out,” Marinette was so not ready to have human interactions. She had just spent the past hours crying her heart out and falling asleep from exhaustion. Now that she was awake and all washed up it was time for her to be mad at the world. 

“Huh?!” Panic flooded over Chat Noir. He had come here hoping to comfort his sad heartbroken sweet best friend, not to receive the sharp end of her wrath. “Ww-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well you see….”

“Yeah?” Marinette crossed her arms and glared at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir lift his right arm and started to rub the back of his neck with his hand. “Ummmm… I was, you know, dashing on the rooftops of Paris patrolling, just to be safe, and well ummmm…” He stopped rubbing his neck and instead grabbed his tail twirling the end of it around his finger clockwise and then counterclockwise. “I noticed that the lights in your room were on so late at night and, you see, I figured I should drop by and visit my favorite citizen.” 

Marinette noticed Chat was trembling through his ramble. Her partner had been running on rooftops looking of the city, protecting it while she had isolated herself in her room rolling over her own self pity. She noticed how sweat slide down his forehead as cool wind sweeped the afternoon. Poor guy must be cold.

He wasn’t. He was shaking in his boots. Fear flooded throughout his entire body since Marinette was practically mad dogging the poor boy while he rambled.

“b-b-b-but if you’re not in the mood to socialize right now I totally understand, you know, I’m human too and I get that there are times when you wake up on the wrong side of bed a-and-”

“Chat!”

“YES?!?!?!?!” Chat Noir flinched and immediately raised his both his arms up and leg in defense.

“Would you like to come in? It's freezing out there,” Marinette asked Chat Noir. Marinette might be pissed off, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to let her precious partner stand in the cold.

“Oh! N-no it's fine. I don’t want be a bother. You seem to not be in the mood so I’ll be on my wa-”

“Chat,” Marinette now said in a calmer tone. She was still angry, but she knew she shouldn’t release her anger on the black cat. He wasn’t to blame for what had happened.

Chat Noir gulped and replied, “Yes?”

“You’re not bothering me honestly. It's just…” Marinette looked down and sighed. She had come to terms with the rejection. She just didn’t feel ready to voice it out to anyone. Saying it out loud would mean… it happened… “It's been a long day and…” 

“Oh.” Chat Noir finally put down his arms and leg and relaxed. He glanced to the side and back to the raven haired girl. “Yeah I’ll…” He cleared his throat. “I’ll come in, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it's more than okay.” Marinette moved out of the way for her feline friend to swoop in. She climbed down the stairs and sat on her chaise. 

Chat Noir followed behind her and stood awkwardly in the middle of her room.

“You can sit wherever you’d like,” Marinette silently said.

“Ok, cool.” Chat Noir sat down on the floor seeing as the desk chair was currently occupied by her dirty clothes. He glanced around and noticed the light pink blotches on her walls.

Marinette blushed a little out of embarrassment as she realizes how unkempt her room was. “S-sorry for the mess. I’m just…” She looked up at the walls and wore a pained expression as she said, “remodeling….” 

“Oh that’s cool.” Chat’s heart sank in his chest. He had come into her room only a few times, but he knew that Marinette used to have a bunch of Adrien Agreste posters plastered all over her bright pink walls. Gazing at the bare walls… I made him remember how he had hurt her, rejected her. It made sense for Marinette to have taken them down, but he couldn't help feeling hurt by it. He had rejected her and he figured that her attitude towards Adrien would change because of that matter, which is why he came here as Chat Noir so he can treasure their closeness before it all came tumbling down once the weekend came to a close and they had to meet each other at school. They’re friendship would never be the same….

Silence enveloped the room.

Chat glanced at Marinette who was lost in thought while staring at the bare walls. Her eyebrows where arched upward and her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were slightly red a puffy contrasting with her blue eyes and the purple eye bags that have formed under her eyes. A whiff of Marinette’s sent tickled his enhanced nose. Pomegranate. Some stray hairs rest on the nape of her neck as they escaped the bath towel she wore on her head. He then laid his eyes back on her face and noticed her freckles. He finally noticed the way they were all sprinkled on her button nose and cheeks like stars in the night sky. In class, he usually had his back to her since he sat in front of her. And when they hung out he was never left alone with her for too long because they always hung out as a group. However, for those few moments they were alone, Marinette always seemed a bit on edge and wouldn’t stand still, so he never actually got a chance to admire her freckles. But now, now he was able to and they were bewitching. Marinette’s head turned towards him and blue eyes met green. A faint blush painted his face as he stared at her big blue eyes in awe.

“Chat.”

She’s pretty. Like really really pretty.

“Chat.”

Incredibly pretty.

“Chat?”

She has a nice voice too.

“Kitty???”

The way she said his nickname warmed his heart.

“Chat Noir.”

And her lips. They were so pink and luscious. 

“Chat Noir???”

Oh how he just wanted to ki-

“CHAT NOIR!!!”

“Huh?!?!!” Chat Noir’s face heat up as he looked to the side, eyes widening. He panicked as he gulped loudly. He couldn't meet her eyes. He lifted his arm and began to rub the back of his neck. What the heck was that?!?!?! Did he really just think she was pretty?!?!?! AND WHAT?! WHAT DID HE WANNA DO TO HER LIPS?!?!?!?!?!

“I asked if you wanted to sit down on the desk chair, but you didn’t respond. Then I called out your name like six times but you didn’t hear me till the seventh. Are you okay?” Marinette’s expression showed her concern for her feline friend.

“Oh… OHHHHHH no i-its fine. You’re fine. I MEAN YOUR NOT FINE I-I just meant that you’re fine as in you don’t NEED to move your clothes off the chair. N-NOT TO SAY THAT YOU’RE NOT FINE I mean you’re really really REALLY reallyreally pretty and all but like ummmmmm….. I-I’ll stop talking now.” Okay now Chat’s face was really on fire and his heart was palpitating. He mentally kicked himself as he buried his face in his hands and grunt. What the fuck was up with him tonight???

“Pfft…”

His head whipped up and he saw Marinette facing the opposite direction with her hand covering her mouth as her body quivered, trying to hold in her laughter. 

“What?”

“Hehehe.” Marinette faced forward with an innocent face. “Oh nothing~ Just that…” Marinette still facing forward gave him a side glance and with smirk said, “you think I’m fine. Well you’re not so bad yourself Chatton.” And she ended with a wink.

Adrien felt like he was going to combust inside his suite and sputtered. What the fuck was that?!?!?!?! Since when was Marinette this sly?!?!?!! He didn’t know Marinette was not only cute and talented and funny and cool and awesome and amazing and strong and nice and sweet, but she was also sly and flirtatious and captivating. All she needed was-

“What’s the matter? Chat got your tongue?” She looked at him innocently, but she wasn’t fooling anyone. He could see a slight curve at the end of her lip and hear the teasing tone.

There. There it was. That’s what was missing. Puns.

Chat Noir’s soul left his body as he floated on to an empty plane where he eternally screamed into the void and then combusted.

Marinette laughed out loud at the frozen tomato wearing cat ears reaction. He couldn’t even say anything in response. His mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they would fall out if he opened them anymore. She almost felt bad for teasing him. Almost.

Chat on the other hand felt like he could die right there and then. Her laughter did not help him calm down one bit. Why was he acting so weird tonight?

After a while Marinette’s laugh finally died down as she sighed and wiped off a tear. “I’m so sorry Kitty. I just couldn’t help i-”

Chat Noir abruptly stood up and exclaimed, “Don’t apologize! That’s the most I’ve ever seen you laugh. Besides after having a bad day, I’m glad I was able make you laugh.”

Marinette was a bit surprised by the sudden movement, but she was grateful of her partner for cheering her up even though she did tease him a little too much.

“Thanks Chat. That means a lot to me.” Marinette gave him a warm smile. “Well I’m too lazy and warm to get up and move my clothes from the chair so…” She moved to the side and patted the space next to her. “You can sit next to me if you’d like.”

Chat smiled back. “Sure.”

“Before you come over here, can you pass me my brush? It should be on one of my desks,” Marinette added.

“As you wish Princess.” Chat Noir bowed deeply in a dramatic manner and headed over to her desk with the computer. “What color is it?”

“It’s red and has some ladybug stickers on it. Manon, the little girl I babysit, stuck them on one day. Said she made it prettier.”

He found it after a minute of looking. He grabbed it and headed over to Marinette. “She was right. The stickers make it look pretty, but not a pretty as you Princess.” He winked at her as he handed it over.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” She sat up and took off the towel wrapped on her head. As her hair fell on her shoulders, she heard a snicker from the black suited boy sitting next to her. She slumped down and glared at him.

“What?”

“Oh nothing~” Chat looked to his side with a pleased smile. “Just that it looks like you’ve never done your hair since the day you came out fresh from the womb.” He looked at her and grinned maliciously.

“Oh fuck off.” Marinette gently punched Chat’s shoulder. “Why do you think I asked you to pass me the comb? So I can eat it?”

“Me-ow.” Chat Noir exaggeratedly rubbed the place Marinette punched. “How dare you punch a dashing strong hero. You wound me Princess.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Marinette huffed as she brushed her hair.

Chat Noir sat there feeling pleased with himself, he had managed to make the girl he hurt feel better. God, Marinette was going to kill him if she ever found out his secret identity. He pushed that thought to the side. Let’s not think about that. For now let’s focus on comforting her. He stared at the girl next to him fumbling with her hair. 

“Good luck, unknotting that mess.” 

“I’m trying okay.” Marinette answered frustrated with her hair. “Grrrr I should have brushed it earlier when I woke up instead of taking a long bath with my bedhead. But I didn’t and know I look like this!”

“Awwww you poor angry hairball.” Chat ruffled Marinette’s hair.

“Hey I just brushed that. Keep this up and I’ll punch your gut so hard you’ll start coughing up hairballs.”

Chat Noir chuckled. This was nice. He looked to the right and noticed the mini freezer. “Hey when did you get this?” He pointed at the mini freezer.

“Huh?” Marinette turned and saw what he was pointing at and went back to brushing her hair. “Oh that, I got that about hmmm I don’t know like a week ago?” She lied. She knew perfectly well when she got it. It was 2 days 9 hours and 7 minutes ago.

“That’s cool. I have a mini fridge in my room, too. They’re real convintent.” 

“Yeah they are….” Marinette finally succeeded on taming her hair. She relaxed back into her chaise and looked at Chat Noir. “Hey wanna watch a movie while eating some ice cream?”

Chat Noir gasped. “Is my Princess asking me out on a movie date?” He grinned while wiggling his eyebrows. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and placed her index finger on his nose. She smiled sweetly. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Chat nodded his head with a smile. 

“In your dreams, alley cat.” Marinette pushed her index finger causing his nose to scrunch up and pushing him away.

Chat laughed it off. “Yeah, I’m down to watch a movie and gobble up some ice cream.”

“Cool cuz I could really use your help with all of this,” Marinette said as she leaned over and opened the mini freezer. 

“Holy Cat?!?!?!” Chat Noir abruptly sat up. “That’s buttload! Why do you have so much?!?!”

“Oh don’t you know Chat? Curiosity killed the cat.” Marinette said as she got up from the chaise and walked over to her drawer to get some plastic spoons.

“Yeah, and satisfaction brought it back. So are you gonna spill or what?”

Marinette sat back down on the chaise and handed him a spoon. “Well… it's actually a long story……”

Chat Noir grabbed the spoon, turned to face Marinette, and sat criss-cross applesauce while leaning on both his hands. “I’m all ears” And he wiggled his cat ears.

A sigh escaped Marinette’s lips. “I don’t want to ruin the mood. It's a sad story with no happy ending I’m afraid…” 

Chat Noir sat up. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “I-is it the reason why you had a bad day?” He asked tilting his head. He already knew the answer to his question, but tried to play it off as unaware.

Marinette looked down at the spoon in her hand as she rubbed it. “Yeah…”

His expression got serious and asked, “Do you… do you wanna talk about it?”

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. She had to get these feelings off her chest. She looked up at Chat and whispered, “yes.”


End file.
